


i'll come back in the summer

by suga



Series: prompts [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: victor and yuuri both say goodbye the ones they love, but at least it is only temporary.





	i'll come back in the summer

> **Anonymous said:** 2 - “I think I might be better off without you.” Yuuri and his favorite food (Katsudon) ft. getting ready again for off season to end and Viktor sobbing cause it means no more chubby Yuuri :,(

* * *

  


Yuuri knelt down at the table with a sigh, shifting around so he could cross his legs.  He stared down at the bowl in front of him and bit his lip, eyes moving over towards the calendar on the wall across from him.  A large circle in red ink marked up the following day, and Yuuri slouched, looking back at the bowl on the table.

Victor rounded the corner a moment later, though stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his husband’s face.  He held his own bowl of food in his hands tightly, not wanting to drop the hot dish on his bare feet.

Yuuri, without realizing he had an audience, brought his hands together and bowed his head towards his bowl.  He took a deep breath as his eyes closed.

“I do love you, very much.  I love the way the egg mixes with the breaded pork, mixed with the rice and the green onion.  A perfect combination, one I hate to give up every year.  It’s not you, it’s definitely my metabolism.  How do I say this…” Yuuri paused for only a moment.  “I think I might be better off without you.” he said quietly, though it was loud enough for Victor to hear at the doorway.  “I will come back to you in the summer.” he added in a whisper.

And that is when it hit Victor like a ton of bricks.  His eyes widened as he stepped into the room and towards the table to immediately set down his own food next to Yuuri’s.

Yuuri was startled, his cheeks red hot.  Had Victor heard him?  Had he spoken too loud?

And then Victor wailed, throwing a glare at the calendar on the wall across from them before turning to Yuuri, his eye’s watering only slightly.

“Victor?”

“Yuuri’s squishy belly is going to go away!” the other replied, dramatically pushing Yuuri down onto his back.

“V-Victor!”

Victor leaned forward and let his face press into Yuuri’s summer body, a bit of chub around the middle that Victor had learned to love oh so much since it had appeared at the end of the season.

“Why must you leeeeeave?” he whined against Yuuri’s shirt, his arms coming around to wrap around his middle as Yuuri tried to push himself up on his elbows.

“ _Some_ body won’t let me have katsudon…” Yuuri muttered, which only caused Victor gasp and lift his head from Yuuri’s belly.

“What an _asshole_!”

Yuuri didn’t respond, he only raised his eyebrow.  But then his eyes widened.

“Victor, wait, are you actually crying?”

Victor turned his head away before leaning back to rest against Yuuri’s stomach, a small sniffle could be heard.

“N-No.”

“You’re crying over my pudge.”

“No I’m n-not.” Victor whimpered, hiccuping over his words.

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh softly as Victor buried his face into his belly.  He shifted slightly and moved one hand up to run through Victor’s hair.  He looked back up to the two bowls of food on the table and knew they were going to be reheated, but he couldn’t move Victor from his stomach.  It would be as mean as moving a sleeping animal from one’s lap.  And while Victor was the one that was cutting off Yuuri’s favourite food, he could never be so cruel in his revenge.  Victor was clearly losing something he loved just as much as Yuuri loved his favourite food.


End file.
